


Fire

by demonshide7



Series: Elements [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview in the distant future is taking place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

“When I first saw him, I wondered how can a person on fire not burn?” Kim Jaejoong reminisced.  “It’s still the same.  But only when he’s dancing.  The problem is that he tries soooo hard to do all the other things that are expected of him and people can’t see the effort he expends to do that one thing.  A pity really.”   
    
“The first time I heard him, I thought, that is someone that burns brighter than the sun.  He sang with his whole heart,” Jung Yunho sighed.  “Unfortunately, he was so clumsy, the dance steps were the most difficult for him.  Fortunately, he’s also very talented.  A talented songwriter, talented actor, talented singer, talented director.  It’s difficult for me who is just average in all those things except dancing.”   
  
  
“If  things were better those years back,  I think that our group would have blazed in the night sky like a shooting star.  However, just like shooting stars, they run out of steam.  And they drop down to earth and become lumps of coal.  No fire in them left,” Kim Jaejoong answered.   
    
“Our group was on fire!  It was such an exciting rush to be part of it!  But… just like the Buddhist philosophy, all things that go up must come down.  At that time, none of us could believe that.  We bought our own spin.  We were gods.  We belonged up there forever,” Jung Yunho remembered with a sad smile.   
    
“The saddest sacrifice was the friendship we had with those two.  It wasn’t intended to be sacrificed, but there you go!  In between the desire of so many fans to see us together, we couldn’t come together,” Jaejoong said with eyes so sad tears almost drop from them.  He blinked them back.   
    
“The saddest sacrifice?  Well… It was… How can I say?  You lived so close to the sun. And then suddenly, there was no more sun.  You know what I mean?  It was just that.  Those three were like light.  The daytime to our nighttime.  Changmin would tell you it was the food, but I think it’s similar to that.  There was no more sun,” Yunho said as he looked down at his feet.    
    
“I certainly regret leaving them.  At least, I felt regret that I couldn’t bring them with me.  But I can’t feel regret from having broken away so they could be the best they were and we could be the best we were.  I regret not being able to… be right there next to them, soothing their pain, soothing their hurts, smoothing over the wrinkles in their lives,” Jaejoong answered.   
    
“I don’t regret it too much.  I think that perhaps we were meant to go through those kind of trials so we could come back stronger than ever.  It certainly prepared us for boot camp,” Yunho smiled.    
    
“What has changed?  What do you mean?  Oh, because I’m turning 50 now!  Well, I’ve gotten older.  My voice isn’t as crisp and clear as it used to be.  But my acting has gotten really good!  And the songs I write, most people seem to think they are more… feeling… rounded… meaningful…” Jaejoong answered.   
    
“What has changed?  I think we have changed.  We have changed, I hope, for the better.  He’s still on fire, you know?  Still like the sun on stage when the public wants to hear him.  But even in acting… I don’t know.  I think the way he conveys the emotions to the songs he sings is the same way he plays with his acting, so it’s like watching a fire sizzle and crackle.  It’s never the same whatever he’s doing,” Yunho said.   
    
“Jung Yunho is still charismatic.  Full of life.  When he dances, he’s still on fire.  He blazes like one.  And he’s really worked hard at being an actor.  It’s showing, isn’t it?  His hard work?” Jaejoong countered. "Plus, he's learned to sing with his heart."   
    
“Kim Jaejoong… What do I tell him?  Kim Jaejoong, you are gold.  Believe in yourself and stay gold,” Jung Yunho said.    
    
“Jung Yunho… Jung Yunho… inspire me, always,” Jaejoong laughed.  “Even when I’m old and gray… well.. older and grayer than now… I hope you’ll continue to be on fire… like you were when I first…met you.”   
    
Jaejoong looked over the other wall where Yunho was having an interview.  There was a glass wall that separated them.  His smile got wider as the other man turned to see him as well.  Yunho smiled a radiant happy smile and waved to the man on the other side of the glass wall.  Jaejoong placed his hand over his mouth and waved back.   
    
“Are we friends?” Yunho repeated the question.  He gave a bark of laughter.  “Yeah.  Something like that.  Are we finished?  Because I have this person waiting for me.”   
He hasn’t taken his eyes off of Jaejoong.    
    
“Are we done?  Oh, good,” Jaejoong grinned although he kept stealing glances at Yunho. "What songs? Oh, yeah. He likes choosing mine to sing. Stupid, right? He says its because they feel...comfortable."   
  
Jaejoong shook the interviewer’s hand and bowed politely as he stood up.    
    
Yunho saw Jaejoong stand up.  He offered his hand to the interviewer and shook his hand.  He also bowed respectfully and when he stood up, Jaejoong was next to him.   
  
Yunho grinned at the man next to him.   
  
“If there’s one thing that’s true.  It’s not what I say, it’s what I do,” Yunho said in English with a grin as he took Jaejoong’s hand in his and together they left the studio.   
  
*~*    
    
“If there’s one thing I can say about those two,” Kim Junsu began, “they still burn as brightly as they did when they were young.”   
  
“It’s because…” Yuchun began.   
  
“They’re still crazy!” Changmin interrupted.  “And why is it that they get interviewed separately and all three of us gets interviewed together?  This is just not right!  I demand equal rights to those two!  I want my own interview!”   
  
“It’s because…” Yuchun tried again.   
  
“And where’s the food?  It’s late and I’m getting hungry!  What happened to the pizza Yuchun brought in?  You know, I’m going to call Yunho hyung to bring me food!  I can’t think on an empty stomach mppghttthhht…” Changmin was saying when Yuchun went behind him and clapped a hand over his mouth.   
  
“I’m going to kiss you if you don’t shut up!” he warned the man.   
  
“Who knew he’d grow up to be so talkative?” Junsu asked. "Or so belligerent."   
  
Yuchun kept his hand on Changmin’s mouth and said, “Hello.  It’s nice to meet you.  As a greeting for Yunho and Jaejoong hyung.  Happy birthday to the two of you!!!  Happy 50th!  Happy golden birthday.  Should we bow?  Ah, forget that.  We’ll bow when we go to their birthday party.”   
  
“No, they’re not having their parties together… Well, they could, but… No, I don’t think so… I mean… I have two invitations!” Junsu cried showing the black and red invites.   
  
Changmin licked Yuchun’s hand and Yuchun yelped, taking his hand away.   
  
“Ewww!” Yuchun said.  He wiped Changmin’s drool on Changmin’s shirt.   
  
“I can’t believe that they still behave like they’re still boys,” Junsu said rolling his eyes.    
  
Changmin snatched the two invites and laughed.   
“Junsu, they’re different colored invitations but they’re for the same date, same place, same time,” Changmin said. "I got the same two."   
  
“Okay!” Junsu said.  “That’s a good thing then.  I don’t want to miss either!”   
  
“Well, of course, we’re friends!  Why would you think…?  Oh, that time!  Well, time has a way of running away from you… and making clear what is most important…” Yuchun answered.   
  
“And these two are still somewhat important to me,” Changmin said.  “But seriously?  Is there nothing to eat?”   
  
“I promise to take you to the nearest ramen shop after this,” Yuchun said.  “Just hold on a little longer!”   
  
“The one around the corner has good proportions for the money,” Junsu said.  “And the broth is really good!”   
  
“Do they have gyoza?” Changmin asked.   
  
“Food?  Yes, for Changmin.  We have to eat, right?  To be able to do all the things we have to do?” Yuchun answered.    
  
Changmin leaned into Junsu’s shoulder and pouted.  “Please, hyung?  Can I have three orders of gyoza?  Please?”   
  
Junsu rolled his eyes and said, “Fine!  Just get your heavy head off of me!” Despite his disgruntled tone, he was smiling at the pouting younger man.   
  
“He bears no love for his poor, poor dongsaeng,” Changmin lamented.  “Yunho hyung, Jaejoongie hyung, you should tell Junsu to love me more!”   
  
“The words that Yunho hyung said?  What did he say?  ‘It’s what I do?’  Are you sure?” Yuchun asked.  When it was confirmed he laughed.   
  
Changmin and Junsu quieted down.    
  
“It’s because it’s so so true,” Changmin said.   
  
“It’s from an American band called The Fray,” Junsu said.   
  
“The title is ‘Love Don’t Die,’” Yuchun supplied.   
  
*~*   
    
    
“Happy 50th, Jung Yunho,” Jaejoong greeted his long time friend.    
  
“Happy 50th, Kim Jaejoong,” Jung Yunho greeted his long time love as he wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man.    
  
They stood at the balcony of one of Tokyo’s most prestigious addresses and looked up at the night sky.   
  
And somewhere in Tokyo’s streets, three friends were sharing bamboo boxes full of gyoza and bowls of noodles and toasting to their two hyungs who was turning 50 in a few days with cups of warmed plum wine.   
  
Truthfully, truthfully, love don’t die.  No matter where they go… Or even if they go… A thousand years go by, but love don't die...   
  
It still smolders like a banked fire...   
    
FINI


End file.
